


Alone

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony feels alone after what happened after Boxed In.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and its owners. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Another Boxed In fic. Hopefully this one is better than the last one I wrote which had Tony forgiving the team to fastly for what they did in Boxed In.

Alone

He walked out of headquarters and towards his car. He took off his sling and threw it into the passenger seat. It didn't hurt that bad and he was trying to make it seem like it hurt much more. He started the car and drove away from the yard. He remembered when he started working here and Abby finally started liking him that he wasn't alone anymore. That he had friends and as years went on he felt that they were his family. He wasn't in touch with his father and thought of as Gibbs as his father one that cared about him and Abby was the little sister that he never had. He remembered when he was missing with the Marine Atlas and when he got back to headquarters he asked, no more like begging to Gibbs to admit that he worried about him and he cared. When he finally did he was so happy and then he saw McGee at his desk and then Gibbs said that he wasn't dead that he couldn't have his job and then McGee smiled. That hurt him a lot. He couldn't believe that Gibbs said that to him. He should have known what that would have done to him. That night he remembered that he went home and got drunk. Luckily the next day wasn't a school day. When McGee started working for them he was a little angry towards McGee because he thought he was after his job. He didn't like him at all then.

His father was right. He was worthless and unlovable. Nobody cared for him and the sooner he learned that particular lesson the better it would be on him. His father kept on beating that lesson and some other lessons into him, as a child and he never got it.

He stopped at the local store and brought some bottles of liquor. He needed to get some more anyways because he was running out anyways. He went home and sat the bottles on the counter and then he changed his clothes. He thought that he had family here and wasn't alone, but he was so wrong. He was alone. He knew now that he wasn't wanted. Should he leave NCIS and go somewhere else, or should he stay? He wondered if he should have to talk to the Director to see what he should do, but that wouldn't be doing that until Monday. He got out one of the bottles and opened it up. He turned on the TV and flipped though the channels finally stopping on one of the many channels to a movie that he liked. As he sat there he started drinking out of the bottle. He didn't care enough to get a glass and pour it into it. He wanted the liquor as fast as he could.

What did he do? What had he done for Gibbs and the rest of the team not to like him? He didn't expect it from Gibbs and Abby. Those two knew him. They knew what he needed and what he was like. He couldn't believe that Gibbs rubbed it into his face by telling him what they had at Ziva's home by telling him what he had.

He remembered when he had gone undercover with Ziva pretending to be a married assassin couple. They both got captured and taken to a room and both of them sat there tied to the chair. The man started hitting him and then he told Ziva to leave and save herself. He knew that they were going to kill him and he knew that he couldn't let that happen, but he didn't want Ziva to die, so that is why he let her go. He didn't want her dead. He couldn't believe that she hadn't invited him to her home after what he had been through in that room. He was the only one to get hit seven times. He was the only one that was about to get killed and yet she excluded him from their little family dinner.

He would have expected this from his biological family because his father hated him. He never liked him when he was a child. His father had beaten him when he was a child and then when he was twelve he washed his hands of him and threw him out and sent him to Military school.

Why did learning lessons always have to be learned the hard way? He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and its owners. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Alone

After coming into the bullpen he threw his backpack on the floor and stood there for a minute. He looked upstairs and then turned to the stairs and started walking up them. When he got upstairs he walked up and down the hallway and then turned to the railing, gripped it and lowered his head. He didn't know what to do and he didn't like knowing not what to do. Should he just go ask for a reassignment, or should he just stay here.

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee came into the bullpen and they saw Tony's backpack on the floor by his desk, but didn't see him. They looked around and then they looked up the stairs. They stared at Tony as he stood there with a bowed head. They saw as he looked towards the Director's office and then head towards it. They wondered what was happening.

Tony closed his eyes and gripped the handrail and then he turned towards the Director's office. It was now, or never he thought to himself. He pushed away and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hello, Tony." Cynthia said as she greeted him.

"Hi. Is the Director in?"

"Yes, she is." She spoke into the phone to tell Directors Shepard that Tony DiNozzo was waiting for her. "Go in, Tony."

"Thank you, Cynthia." He said as he walked towards the door and opened it.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I want to know is it possible for me to have a transfer to another team as a Senior Agent?"

"Yes, it is. Why may I ask?"

"The team doesn't want me anymore and I want to go where I'm wanted. I need a fresh start."

"Did they tell you this?"

They told him by saying that they were all at Ziva's little dinner party, but he didn't say that. "Yes."

"Okay, I'll check around and see if anyone needs a Senior Agent."

"Thank you Director."

"You're welcome. We will miss you."

"You will be the only one then."

He walked out of the office and down the stairs. He then went to his desk, sat down and then turned on his computer.

"What did you see the Director for, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"Nothing boss." Tony said not looking up at Gibbs as he said this. He had his resume up and was updating it, so he wouldn't have to do it at a later time. He had saved it and exited the program when Gibbs's phone rang and he told everyone to grab their gear.

It was 5:00 when Gibbs told everyone to go home and that they would continue tomorrow. He watched as Tony picked up his backpack and walk towards the elevators. He knew something was wrong with Tony, but he didn't know what it was. He turned back towards the computer and then down to part of the report that was gathered today.

He saw someone by his desk and when he looked up he was surprised that it was the Director.

"Why did you say you didn't want Tony as your Senior Agent anymore? Don't you know that we are losing one of the best Agents around?"

"What do you mean I don't want Tony as my number one?" He asked curiously.

"You told him that you didn't want him anymore. I don't know why you did it, but he is a good Agent and doesn't deserve that."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"He came to me today asking for a transfer to another team because he told me that you told him he wasn't wanted anymore. Why would he do that if it wasn't true?"

"I don't know, Jenny." He got up and grabbed his coat and stormed out.

He was going to find out why his Senior Agent told the Director he wasn't wanted anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and its owners. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Alone

Gibbs parked in one of the many parking spaces that were left over at Tony's apartment complex. He locked the door and briskly walked up to the elevator that would deposit him to the fourth floor where Tony's apartment was.

Finding the right door he knocked on it and waited for the occupant to open up. This wasn't the first time that he had been to DiNozzo's apartment and he hoped that it wasn't the last. The door finally opened.

"What do you think you're doing, DiNozzo?"

"What are you talking about and why are you here?"

"I just talked to the Director, Tony."

"She wasn't supposed to say anything until she found me another job. What are you doing here?" He asked again.

"I don't want you to leave Tony."

"Right. Like I believe that. Now go away. I don't want you here."

"Tony talk to me please."

"Why should I talk to you? I have nothing to say to you anyways."

"Because I'm your boss and I'm your friend."

"No you won't be my boss for long and you definitely are not my friend. Now please leave." Tony said as he started to shut the door.

"No, Tony I won't leave. I want to know what's happening. Why do you want a reassignment? Why did you tell the Director that we don't want you anymore? It's not true you know."

"Of course it's true."

"What happened to make you feel that way?"

"You honestly don't know do you? You have no idea what you did do you?"

"What is it, Tony. Talk to me."

"You really want to know why I know that you don't want me on your team?"

"That is why I asked."

"Ziva's party. You were there and so were McGee, Abby and Jimmy. I wasn't there, or did you not notice."

"Ziva said that you didn't want to go."

"How could I refuse when she didn't even ask me?"

"What? She never asked you?"

"No, she didn't. The first I heard of it was when we were in that shipping container. Anyways you should be happy in having a better Senior Agent in McGee. He's your favorite anyways besides Abby."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because when I was missing that one day you told him that I wasn't dead and that he couldn't have my job yet. Looks like he will now."

"That was a joke, Tony."

"Didn't sound like one to me. My father was right you know. He said that nobody would care for me. He beat it into me for a long time I was just a slow learner. Goodbye, Gibbs. I will see you tomorrow and I have my resume and already typed up. All I need is the Director to tell me she has a job for me."

"I am so sorry that Ziva's exclusion hurt you."

"It seems a little weird after all I almost died for her. Remember when we were pretending to be that married couple and we were captured and in the hotel room. He was going to kill me. He had already beaten me seven times."

"Tony, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Right."

"I didn't know that she didn't invite you. She said she did, but you refused."

"Look. Just leave it. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Please leave now."

"Okay, Tony. I'll leave, but I am still truly sorry."

Gibbs turned to leave and walked towards the elevators. What was he going to do now he thought to himself?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and its owners. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author Note: I don't know if they do have a Texas Field Office. Sorry if they don't have one there. I just wanted him to go to another field office, but not overseas.

Alone

Tony walked into the bullpen and threw his backpack by his desk like he does everyday. He sat down and turned on his computer and then turned to his desk and looked around for a pen. He heard the elevator ding, but didn't look up as he turned back to the computer to check his emails and then started working on the current case they had. Gibbs came in a couple of minutes earlier with a cup of coffee in his hand. Suddenly Tony's desk phone rang and he picked it up.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony this is Cynthia. The Director wants to see you."

"Thank you, I'll be right up." He put the phone back on the cradle and made his way up the steps.

"Why did you lie to me, Ziva?" Gibbs turned to the liaison officer as Tony opened the door to the Director's office.

"You told me that Tony didn't want to go to your dinner party. I had to find out that he wasn't invited at all."

"I guess I forgot."

"You don't forget things like that. This team is a team and it is also family. You do not exclude family."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not me you have to be sorry to."

"I already told him that I was sorry, Gibbs."

The Director's Office

"I just got word from the Texas Office. They have an opening for a Senior Field Agent. They want you there in a month."

"Thank you, Director."

"You're Welcome, Tony."

He got up and walked out of the office and down the stairs. He turned back to his computer and printed the resume off and handed it to Gibbs.

"I told you I don't want this DiNozzo."

"And I told you that I don't care." He said as he walked back to his desk.

McGee and Ziva were watching the two.

That day they solved the case. As they were gathering their things together Tony dropped folders on McGee's desk.

"What are these, Tony?"

"This is what the Senior Agent needs to do. Since your going to be promoted you need to do the duties that I used to do. This folder is for the papers you need to fill out if you need anything from pens to more paper. He told McGee what the other folders were for.

"I don't understand. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Texas as a Senior Field Agent. They want me there in a month."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"None of your business, probie." He said as he walked back to his seat. He took out his box and put a few things into it. He would take the rest of his things later. He took out the box that he put Gibbs's metals in and put them on McGee's desk. "I forgot this. You have to pick up his metals that he gets at the awards ceremony. Here's the key." He went back to his desk and took the box and his backpack. Ziva, McGee and Gibbs watched him go.

"What is wrong with him?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs turned to her and glared at her before answering. "He thinks that we don't want him around because you didn't invite him to the dinner party and we were all there."

"Gibbs I am sorry."

"Are you truly sorry, Ziva, or are you lying again?"

"I am sorry."

"Then make him understand. I can't lose a good Agent like Tony because of you."

"I will."

"Listen and listen good. Tony does not have a good relationship with his father and he hasn't talked to him for a very long time. Tony thinks of this group as his family. Don't make me regret in taking you on as a Liaison Officer."

"I will talk to him."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and its owners. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Alone

Abby stepped into the bullpen and looked around. She saw that Tony was already gone and she wondered where he was. She saw that Tim had a metal case and some folders on his desk and wondered what they were.

"Hey, Tim what do you have there?" Asked Abby

"They are Gibbs's medals that he never picked up from the awards ceremony. The folders are for various things that a Senior Field Agent needs to fill out for various things." Replied McGee

"Why do you need those? How come Tony isn't going to do them?" She asked once again wondering why Tony wouldn't be able to do them anymore.

"Because he's leaving for Texas. He got a job as a Senior Field Agent in Texas." McGee said as he looked at Abby

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he thinks that we don't want him here." Replied Gibbs because he was listening to the two.

"Why would he think that Gibbs?"

"Because you, McGee, Jimmy and I were at Ziva's party and he was not invited."

"But he was. He didn't want to go."

"That's what Ziva said, but he wasn't even invited, so how could he turn it down."

"That is mean of you, Ziva. You don't exclude family. We are family and we are the only family Tony has. I have my Mom. Tim has his sister and his Mom and Dad. You have your Dad. Tony doesn't have that. He doesn't have his father to fall back on. We are his family."

"I said I was sorry."

"You don't have to tell me."

"I already told him I was sorry."

"And you can see how well that worked. You need to do better than that. If I lose my brother because of you then you will be in big trouble."

"I didn't know that he was your brother."

"He's not my brother by biology, but by say so."

"I'll talk to him."

"You better."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and its owners. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I don't know why the writers put in why Tony wasn't invited. Someone said that it was put in for a joke, but if it was that wasn't a very nice joke. I can't even think of why you wouldn't invite someone to a party when they are supposed to be family. Especially to a person who almost got killed in Undercover when Ziva left the hotel room. I didn't like how Gibbs also kind of rubbed it into his face that he was there too. I thought that was mean too.

Alone

Tony arrived at home with a pizza box in his hand. He sat it down on the table and opened it and started eating out of it. He ate his fourth slice and was going to eat another one when there was a knock at the door. He walked towards the door and opened it. He was about to shut the door on the person, but was stopped when the person came in quickly.

"What are you doing here, Ziva?"

"I want to say that I am truly sorry."

"You already told me that."

"I know and I didn't do a good job at it."

"I don't want you to leave."

"Why? I thought you hated me. I thought you didn't want me here anymore? I mean that's why you had your little party and didn't invite me. Gibbs and the rest of the team don't want me there either, or else they wouldn't have gone. I know where I'm not wanted."

"I am so sorry when I didn't invited you. I never wanted to hurt you."

"You didn't think that not inviting someone to a dinner that you weren't invited to wouldn't hurt me? Were you even thinking?"

"I don't know why I didn't invite you. I thought that maybe you would laugh at me for cooking because I am Mossad and a trained assassin."

"Why would I laugh at you?"

"I don't know, but I am truly sorry. I really never meant to hurt you and now I know that I have. I am really sorry."

"You are not sorry. The only reason why you are apologizing is because you were caught."

"No, I am truly sorry."

"Right like I believe that. You expect me to forgive you after you did that? I almost died for you on the undercover mission and yet you exclude me from your little dinner party. That is pretty low."

"I know and for that I am sorry."

"I don't want to hear it, Ziva. You are not sorry and I don't want to hear what you are saying when you don't care about me. Please leave now."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and its owners. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Time for McGee and Abby to talk to Tony.

The next day was like the day before. Nobody knew what to say to Tony and so nothing was said. They worked mostly in silence as they were trying to find out who had killed their petty officer. Tony questioned the witnesses and got their statements. He then went back to Gibbs and told him what the witnesses said to him. They finished taking the pictures and bagging and tagging. They took off once again to headquarters.

Tony went home and got out his dinner and started eating and then suddenly there was a knock at the door and opened it to find Abby and McGee there.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We want you to stay here."

"Right because you really made me think that because you were at that party and I wasn't. I bet you had a great time without me there."

"We didn't know you weren't invited, Tony. I am so sorry about that."

"No you aren't. You Abby know what my childhood was like. You and Gibbs of all people know what I am like and yet you both rubbed it in my face that you were at the party and I wasn't. You know how I think of Gibbs and you and yet you did that to me."

"I know, Tony and I am really sorry. If I knew that Ziva didn't invite you than I would have never went there. I truly didn't know that she didn't invite you."

"Right, so everyone tells me. I am tired of everyone saying they are sorry when they don't mean it."

"I am sorry, Tony. I never meant to hurt you."

"You were like my sister Abby and yet you don't care about me. Maybe you never did."

"I care about you, Tony."

"Tony, I am so sorry for what happened." McGee said.

"Right sure you are McGee. I could see your smug little smile when I was told of the party. You never liked me. After all you wanted my job when I was missing."

"I never wanted your job, Tony."

"Then why were you smiling when Gibbs said that?"

"I was glad that you were back."

"Sure you were."

"I was, Tony."

"Sure you were, McGee. You never liked me. I don't blame you though with me calling you names. I only did that, so that you could stand up for yourself and so that you could be stronger and not let what others might call you to heart. I guess I succeeded. I also did it because you were like a little brother and I thought that's what big brothers do. They tease their little brothers, but now I know that you never thought of me as a brother. Now please leave. I don't want to hear that you are sorry when you are not."

"I am sorry. I never knew. I thought that you didn't like me."

"At first I didn't like you because you wanted my job and I didn't know how to handle it, but it time you grew on me."

"I don't want you to leave, Tony."

"In my lifetime I learned that you often don't get what you want."

"I am sorry, Tony. I truly am."

"Sure you are. Now please leave."

"We are sorry, Tony."

He closed the door as soon as they both left. He was so sorry of hearing that they were sorry when they were not. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV trying to tune out the world. This week was his last week and the last time that he would face these people. He wondered if he would be sad about it when the time came for it to be all over. Most of his things were already packed and put away and would be ready to go. He still had to get an apartment when he got to Texas. He was lucky that he wouldn't be the senior agent right away. He still had enough time to actually look around and find a place to live.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and its owners. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Alone

Tony walked into the bullpen. This was his last day to work in this place where he thought he had friends and family, but he was truly wrong. He wondered what his life would be like when he arrived and got settled in. He knew that he couldn't afford to be like he was here. He had learned his lesson and wouldn't make that mistake again. He sat down at his chair and started the day like he always did. He started to look at his emails to see if there was anything in his inbox, but there was nothing. He then turned to a folder he was working on yesterday. There had been no cases yesterday and so it had been a slow day. He wanted to catch up on his paperwork today and get things done. He heard the elevator ding, but didn't look up from his paperwork.

It was getting close to going home when the phone rang and it was the director wanted to see him before he left. He got up and walked up the steps for the last time and opened the door to go inside.

Downstairs

"I tried saying sorry for what happened, but I don't think he believed me." Replied Ziva

"I don't blame him. He was really hurt and what I said didn't help."

"Abby and I went to his apartment the other day and he didn't believe us either. I guess I did sort of smile as he was told that we had all gone to the party. Abby was devastated after we left. She said that she couldn't believe that she did that to her brother. I have to say now that I think of him as my brother too. An older brother that is annoying, but will stick up for you. I never realized that until that."

"I had hoped that if you say sorry and show that you were actually sorry that maybe he would see that we do care. I really didn't want to lose him, but because of that dinner party it looks like we did."

"I'm sorry, I never realized that it would hurt him."

"Really. Tell me if your family, or friends had a dinner party and never invited you would you not be hurt?"

"I am sorry, Gibbs."

Upstairs

"I want to thank you for the work that you did here and the excellent work you have done here."

"Thank you, Director."

"You're Welcome, Agent DiNozzo. I am sorry to see you go, but I heard what happened. I am sorry at what happened."

"It wasn't your fault, Director."

"I know, but I'm still sorry."

"You are the only one who is sorry."

"Good luck with your new job."

"Thank you, Director." He shook hands with the Director and then went back downstairs. He sat down and went back to work.

"Time to go home everyone."

Tony grabbed the box that was sitting by the cabinet and then put the rest of his things into it and then put the lid on. He shut down the computer and then went towards the elevators. He put his things away and then got in and drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and its owners. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Alone

He looked around the bullpen to the junior agents and to his new team leader. He had been here for a week and had already gotten an apartment and already moved his things into the apartment. He liked it here, but sometimes just sometimes he wished that he wasn't gone from DC. Then he remembered why he was in Texas in the first place and didn't wish that anymore. He knew that the others didn't get him and neither did the team leader, but that was okay. It just kept the rest of the team at arms way. He liked it that way. He couldn't afford to think of these people as family, or friends.

Four months passed and they were doing a good job at solving cases and putting away the bad guys. He loved the job and loved helping other people. He went back to his new home and carried in the box that was filled with his favorite pizza. He had just started to reach for the fifth piece when someone at the door knocked on it. He wondered who it was since he was still kind of new and nobody he knew from the his new job would possibly be at his place. When he opened it he wished that he had peeked thought the peep hole.

"Hello, Anthony."

"What are you doing here and how did you find me?"

"I was about to call you and visit you in DC, but found out that you moved here. Imagine my surprise that you moved."

"What are you doing here, Father?"

"What can't I come here and visit my son?"

"No, you've never did before, so why now?"

"I've told you that nobody would care for you and I was right."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are worthless and now your friends know it."

"How did you find that out?"

"I have my ways Anthony."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to come home."

"No."

"No? You don't want to go home?"

"No. I want to stay here. I want to help put away the bad guys and want to help people."

"Nobody cares about you. Why would you want to work somewhere that people don't know about you? Why are you so unlovable? Why do I want you to come home? It's to look after you, so you won't get yourself into trouble. You need someone to look after you."

"Right? Like you would do that? I don't need looking after. I never did when I was younger. You have never looked after me. After all you left me in a hotel room by myself for two days. You didn't even notice I was gone until you got the bill. The only thing you cared about is beating on me and your alcohol. You never cared about me."

"Shut up, Tony."

"No, I will not shut up. You've never cared about me. Why start now?"

Tony's father turned to the two people who came in with him and nodded. They grabbed Tony and started beating on him. When they were done they left him on the floor and then left as they threw him down on the living room floor. The last couple of words he heard out of his fathers mouth was the reason why he had done this now was because he was away from the DC office and he told him that he was worthless.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and its owners. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Alone

The Texas team leader looked around a t the agents and wondered where his newest Senior Field Agent was. He had never been late in the months he had been here and he wondered where he was. Why he was late and what had happened to him.

"Miller, have you seen DiNozzo?"

"No, Sir."

"Garrison, have you seen DiNozzo?"

"No, Sir."

Team Leader Riley Thompson turned to his computer and looked up his newest agents address. He then got up and walked to the elevator and made his way towards his car. He hoped that it wasn't a mistake that Anthony was placed as his Senior Field Agent. He parked the car and got out and walked towards Anthony's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Standing there for a minute he tried the door and it was unlocked. He opened it and found Tony still on the floor and he was bleeding.

There was still a pulse as he felt his neck. He took out his cell phone and dialed 911. He looked around trying to find a clue to what had happened, but he couldn't find anything. He would have to call his team on this and call the Director.

"Miller, Gear up and the both of you get to this address. Anthony has been attacked and I need you both down here. This is a crime scene."

He waited and went to the hospital to see what was in store for his Agent then he would go back to the crime scene. As he was waiting for the Doctor he called the Director.

"Cynthia, how can I help you?"

"This is Special Agent Riley Thompson in Texas, I need to talk to Director Shepard."

"What is this about?"

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Let me put you though."

"Director Shepard."

"This is Special Agent Riley Thompson in Texas. I thought that you would like to know that Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is in the hospital right now. I just found him and don't know what had happened, or what is happening to him. I am waiting for the Doctor right now, but will update you soon."

"Thank you for the update, Agent Thompson."

"You're Welcome."

He waited for the Doctor to come out and get told him what was in store for Anthony. He would be okay. A couple of his ribs were broken and he had bruising on his chest and side. The Doctor wanted to keep Tony overnight. Also, they needed to do some tests to make sure that he didn't have any internal bleeding. He thanked the Doctor and left Tony in good hands. He went back to Tony's apartment to see how the rest of the team were doing.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and its owners. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Alone

Tony blinked into wakefulness and looked around. He wondered how he had gotten to the hospital and who had found him. He looked towards the door as it opened and saw the Doctor came in and saw that he was awake.

"I'm glad that you are awake, Agent DiNozzo."

"How did I get here?"

"Agent Thompson found you and called the Ambulance."

Tony nodded and then asked. "Can I go now?"

"You got hit in the head, Agent DiNozzo. You need to spend the night to make sure nothing is wrong."

"I don't need to. I'm fine."

"Do you have anybody to watch you tonight?"

"No."

"Then you need to spend the night."

He looked out the window and the Doctor left his patient after doing a check up.

The Director looked at the phone as she got an update on DiNozzo and walked out of the office. She had to tell the team about what happened to DiNozzo. Already knowing Gibbs she had called for tickets to Texas and gotten them all tickets and a car.

"Gibbs."

"What is it Director."

"Tony is in the hospital. He's okay and will be released tomorrow."

"What happened?"

"He was attacked at his place. He was found by the team leader and was taken to the hospital."

"We need to see him."

"I will make sure that happens. She had already booked them a flight on the next plane and had told them. Gibbs called Abby and then Ducky and Ducky had told Jimmy. It wasn't possible for Ducky, Jimmy, or Abby to go. They had to work for the other teams, so it was just Gibbs, McGee and David. The quickly picked up their belongings and headed towards the elevators. They were to pick up their tickets when they got to the airport.

When they got to Texas they went to the rental agency and Gibbs drove them to the hospital in record time.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and its owners. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Alone

Gibbs walked up to the information booth and impatiently waited until he was told which room Tony was in. They all stepped inside and saw that Tony was asleep, but then he awoke when they closed the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were all worried for you. We heard from the Director what happened and we quickly got on a plane.

"You were worried about me? Why would you be worried about me you guys don't even like me."

"We care about you because we are your family."

"My family? You're my family? I guess the way you treated me I shouldn't be surprised about the way I was treated. I mean if my father did this I don't see why you treated me any differently."

"You're father did this?"

"His two goons did this and he watched."

"I'm so sorry, Tony. We care. Do you think that we would have dropped everything to come here to see you in the hospital if we didn't care? If we didn't care then we would still be in DC and would still be working still when we were told of what happened to you."

"It is true, Tony. When I found out that you were attacked I was scared. I am so sorry, Tony." Replied McGee.

"It is true for me too. I am so sorry that I didn't invite you to my party and never meant to hurt you. I was so worried when the Director told us. I am truly sorry."

Was it true? He wanted it to be true that they were sorry for what they did to him and wanted them to be his family again, but didn't know if he could.

"I don't know if I can trust you again."

"We will show you that we mean that we are truly sorry. You've been with me longer than Ziva and McGee and I know what you are like. When I told you that I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry."

He nodded and then looked at each one of them. They looked genuinely sorry. "I will try to trust you again, but don't expect it to be a fast forgiveness."

"Understood. We also want you to come back to us. Is that possible?"

He thought for a minute. They had come over here all the way from DC because they cared he knew that now. "I want to come back."

He told the Director that he wanted to come back to DC and she had told him that it was possible and she had told the Texas team leader. They would have to search for another Senior Agent.

Tony looked around the bullpen and was happy to be back. It would take time to trust them again, but he was willing to try. Maybe this time he wouldn't be alone anymore.

The End


End file.
